


We're What?!

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Series: It All Started With A Guy's Night Out Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Peter frowns and looks at the digital clock that was beside his bed. It was one thirty eight in the morning on a Friday. Nobody every calls him this late. He sticks his bookmark in his book and closes it, setting it on the night stand before grabbing his phone off of the charger that was laying on the bed. Peter is even more confused when he sees who is calling. On the screen of his phone, is a flashing picture of Stiles Stilinski's face.Stiles only called him when he wanted to barrow a book. And even then he rarely even called for that, he would just show up. Stiles never calls this late anyway.Peter shrugs before taping the screen, accepting the call. As he puts the phone to his ear, he can hear loud music playing on the other end of the phone."Hello?" Peter asks."Heyyyyyy Peter!" Shouts a slurred voice of the other end of the phone."Stiles?'' Peter asks in confusion. Did the boy call him while he was drunk?"YeP, that's the n-*hick* name! D-Don't wear it out!" The voice slurs back. It's defiantly Stiles' voice. And he was defiantly drunk.





	We're What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw in this fic Stiles is twenty one and everyone is alive. Most people in that tags are just mentioned and don't make an actual apearance.

Peter was laying in his bed in only his boxers and nighttime sweat pants while reading a book on the newest necromancy discoveries when his phone starts buzzing. Peter frowns and looks at the digital clock that was beside his bed. It was one thirty eight in the morning on a Friday. Nobody every calls him this late. He sticks his bookmark in his book and closes it, setting it on the night stand before grabbing his phone off of the charger that was laying on the bed. Peter is even more confused when he sees who is calling. On the screen of his phone, is a flashing picture of Stiles Stilinski's face.

Stiles only called him when he wanted to barrow a book. And even then he rarely even called for that, he would just show up. Stiles never calls this late anyway.

Peter shrugs before taping the screen, accepting the call. As he puts the phone to his ear, he can hear loud music playing on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Peter asks.

"Heyyyyyy Peter!" Shouts a slurred voice of the other end of the phone. 

"Stiles?'' Peter asks in confusion. Did the boy call him while he was drunk?

"YeP, that's the n-*hick* name! D-Don't wear it out!" The voice slurs back. It's defiantly Stiles' voice. And he was defiantly drunk.

Peter rolls his eyes at the boys reply.

"What do you want Stiles?" Peter asks.

Stiles starts giggling on the other end of the phone and trys to say something, but it's garbled by his slur and his giggling so bad, even Peter's werewolf senses couldn't understand him. 

"Care to repeat that?" Peter sighs out.

"I  _said_ that is a *hick* a  _very_ suggestive question,  _Peterrrr._ " It sounds to Peter like Stiles tried to purr his name, but his slurred speech just made it sound all high and squeaky.

Peter pinches his nose with his left hand and takes a deep breath. It was too late for this shit.

"Stiles, if you just called me to chat, then I'm going to hang up. It's one thirty in the morning." Peter says, letting his hand fall off his face and land in his lap.

"Nooooooo," Stiles reply's, dragging out the word for a good thirty seconds before continuing. "I need your he- *hick* helppppp! Scott a-and everyone leeeeeft  meeeeeeeee. I'm alllll alone!!!"

Peter sits up and gets out of bed to search for a shirt. This conversation is going to take a while and he might as well get something to snack on while he deals with the drunken teen.

"Why do you need my help Stiles? This doesn't sound like my problem. Just call Scott to come back for you or call Derek to pick you up from whatever bar you are at." Peter talks as he walks down his stairs, tugging on a white v-neck and walking towards the kitchen.

"I can't P-peter. Scott and everyone when to a-a  _all werewolf after party_ at some *hick* somewhere Jackson knows of. Jackson w-wouldn't let me gooooo. An even L-lydia got to go! And she's not even a werewolf! They even took Danny! I think Jackson just wanted me gone." Peter can practicably hear the pout on Stile's lips as he whines.

Peter gets a beer out of the fridge and heads to the couch in his living room. He sits down in his chair with a long sigh. 

"Well can't you call a cab to drive you home?" Peter puts the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he uses his claw to pop off the top of the beer. 

"B-because my wallet is *hick* is with Scott. He was going to make s-sure that I didn't spend all my money on b-beeeeeeeeeer." Peter rolls his eyes again and sets the beer on the table, taking the phone back in his hand.

"So I guess I'm the last resort? That's nice to know. Fine, I'll come and save you from the bar. What is the name of it?" Peter heaves himself out of his chair, beer forgotten as he makes his way to the front door to get some shoes.

"I'm at the  _Juuuuungle._ " Peter can hear Stiles' moving and the music start getting quieter, as if he was leaving. 

"If you want me to come and get you, don't leave the club. Stay were you are." Peter shrugs on his leather jacket as he steps into his shoes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter pulls up to  _The Jungle_ parking lot about thirty minutes later and looks at the club from his car window, searching for Stiles. When Peter doesn't see him after five minutes of looking he unwillingly parks his car and gets out to look for him inside. He passes the long line and goes straight to the bouncer at the door, trying to ignore the waves of lust, sex and alcohol that is coming off of all the people in line.

"I'm here to retrieve one of your drunks." The bouncer squints at him and after a minute he nods his head, moving aside to let Peter threw.

"You have ten minutes to find them and get out before one of the guards inside escorts you out." The bouncers voice is gruff and smells of board-um as Peter walks past him. As soon as Peter enters the door, he is almost knocked back a step by the overwhelming scent of boozes and body fluids that slams into him. He scowls and takes a hesitant sniff of the air to try to see if he can distinguish Stiles' scent from everything else. 

It takes Peter a minutes to push past all the other smells, but soon Peter finds the faint smell of cinnamon, vanilla, and pack. Along with those smells was that one intoxicating smell that belongs only to Stiles. Peter follows it, pushing past random people and scanning the room, trying to ignore everyone else's scent until his eyes fall onto Stiles. 

He's a few feet from the bar, dancing with some random blond dude when Peter spots him. Peter lets out a growl under his breath when he sees the two. The other man must be at least thirty five and has his hands on Stiles' hips, holding him close as he grinds into Stiles' ass. Not that Stiles' is complaining, in fact he's smiling and pressing back into him as he grinds back.

Peter pushes past people as he makes his way to them. When he gets there he grabs Stiles' arm to get his attention. Stiles and his companion look at Peter when he gets there and Stiles beems a drunken smile at him.

"Peter! You*hick* made it!" Stiles slurs and tires to walk to Peter. But as he walks he wobbles very badly and his dancing partner laughs as he catches Stiles' before he can fall. Peter growls again, but luckily the music drowns it out so no one heard him.

He really didn't like how close that guy was holding Stiles. Or how he smelt either. 

"Yes Stiles, I'm here. Now lets go." Peter starts to turn around to head for the entrance, but is stopped when Stiles laughs again.

"You don't have to *hick* take me home anymore! Alex here said he'd take me home later!" Stiles' laughs and turns his head to look up at 'Alex'. 

Peter turns his gaze to Alex as well and glares.

"Yeah, I-I'll take Stiles straight home after we're finished hanging out!" He shouts over the music to Peter. But Peter's glare just intensifies because he can hear the man's heart stutters when he talks. A clear sign that he's lieing.

Peter stares at the man and Stiles a moment and tries to figure out why he has a bad feeling about this. His scenes have been screaming at him since he first saw and smelt this man. Peter felt tense and he couldn't figure out why. 

So there's no way he's going to let Stiles' go home with this 'Alex' guy tonight. Or any night for that matter.

"Stiles. You called me out here at one thirty a.m on a Friday to pick you up. You whined for the entire time we were on the phone about how Scott and the pa- rest of your friends left you here alone. I am not leaving without you. And I have about six minutes left to get out of here before I am escorted out. And there is no way I'm being led out of here by some guard because you want to get laid. Now come on." Peter grabs Stiles' arm again and tries to pull him away from the other man, but is stopped when Alex won't let go of Stiles' midsection.

"Hey budy, he said he'd go home with me." Alex growls and sounds almost like an animal. Suddenly, Peter realizes why this 'Alex' guy has been feeling off to him.

To test his theory, Peter locks eyes with Alex and flashes his blue eyes. And in return, Alex's eyes flash gold.

Peter steps forward and lets out a real growl, getting right up in Alex's face. Peter yanks Stiles out of Alex's grip, ignoring Stiles' yelp of protest and glowers at the other werewolf.  Immediately Alex steps back with fear written across his face with his hands in the air.

"H-hey, sorry man. I didn't know he was a werewolf mate! He smelt like werewolves, but I just thought he lived near a pack. He didn't smell claimed!" Alex was still backing up, bumping into other dancers that were dancing to get as far away from peter as possible.

Mate? Why did he cal Stiles his mate? Peter doesn't have a mate.

Still, Peter didn't let that faze him too much as he continues to glower at Alex's retreating figure. Once Alex was out of sight, Peter turned around to look at Stiles. Stiles was staring open mouthed at Peter and looks like he had sobered up. 

"Come on. lets go, we're leaving." Peter gripped Stiles' arm roughly and proceeds to drag him towards the entrance to the club. Stiles' stumbles along behind him in silence as they pass the bouncer at the front and remains that way until they get to the Peter's car. 

As soon as they make it to Peter's car, Peter releases Stiles' arm and takes a deep breath. Peter closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. He was so close to wolfing out inside and his wolf was still growling inside. His wolf hated how close Stiles' was to that other wolf. He hated how Stiles still faintly smelt of the other wolf.

"Get in the car. Now." Peter snaps at Stiles.

Stiles scrambles to do it quickly and ends up slamming his face in the passenger door as he opens it. He groans in pain and holds his face in pain as he climbs into the car.

Peter fallows his suit and climbs into the driver's seat, slamming the door close behind him. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot faster than he should, but Stiles doesn't complain. Stiles is silent as Peter drives down the highway and Peter welcomes the quiet, knowing it won't last long once Stiles gets over the shock.

And, as if thinking about it cracks what ever trance Stiles is in, he immediately starts rambling.

"Oh my god. Did that really just happen? Was I really dancing with another werewolf? This is the worst goys night out gone wrong! Like what the fuck! How the fuck do I find all the supernatural shit! It's like I'm a magnet! A fucken supernatural magnet. Oh no I couldn't have been a chick magnet or a dude magnet. No! I'm a fucken supernatural magnet! First it was that witch last year, then that Rugaru a month later! Ever since that fucking witch, it's like I'm a fucken Nemeton! Holy shit! What if it was that witch! You know she probably cursed me or something! That's what probably happend! What with all her dancing and chanti-" 

Stiles' rant was suddenly cut short when Peter slams on the breaks, causing them both to screech to a halt on the side of the road. Stiles swings his head around to look at Peter and glares at him.

"Peter! What the fuck did you do that fo-"

"Shut up Stiles!" Peter cuts Stiles off with a loud growl, and to Peter's surprise, Stiles stays silent. 

"I need to figure out what the fuck just happend, because none of this is making any scence!" Peter glares at Stiles and tries to think.

What had Alex meant by mate. Peter didn't even like the boy that much! The only reason he came out to help him was because Derek would have killed him again if he let the boy get killed or hurt when he could have prevented it. Sure he had let the boy barrow some of his books to research with, but that was for his benefit too! And yeah he had given Stiles a choice when it came to the bite all those year ago, but that was because they boy had cooperated with him. Yes, the boy was the only one other person in the pack besides Derek to have a key to his apartment, but that was only so he didn't have to be home every time the boy wanted to read his books for research. He was also the only one Peter hasn't wanted thought about killing at least once a week, and actually enjoyed listening to and talking to, but- Holy Shit.

Peter sat back in his seat in shock. He liked Stiles.

Peter internally cringed when he thought that. He sounded like a teenager with a crush on someone. But still, liking someone doesn't mean they are mates. There are signs that. Signs that Peter should have noticed.

"What? Peter, what is that face for? Dude, I'm not going to lie, you're kinda freaking me out. Can you at least tune down the eyes? I didn't even know werewolves' eyes could turn green like that. Are you okay? Wha-"

Peter's head snapped towards Stiles.

"What do you mean green?!" Peter went to turn the rear view-mirror to see himself, but ended up breaking it off. Peter quickly held the broken mirror up to his face and let out a small gasp when he sees his eyes. They were a bright green. 

Peter has only ever seen a wolves eyes turn green once. When he was little he had seen another werewolf try to maul his mother and his father's eyes had turned green when he defended her. Afterwards his mother had explained to him that a wolves eyes only turn green when they are defending one's mate form another wolf.

Peter slowly turns his gaze from his own reflection and looked at Stiles face. His face was only lit by the muted light of the dash board, but Peter could still see the concern in Stiles eyes.

Concern for him.

Peter can't believe it. He's actually found his mate! Not all werewolves find their mates. Only two out of every five wolves do. He thought he would never find his.

"Stiles..." Peter has no idea how to tell him. Stiles doesn't know how important this is for a wolf. Or what this mean for the both of them. They were meant to be. They were soulmates.

Suddenly Peter is struck with a horrible reminder. Some stories say that in rare cases, only one mate will feel the bond. That one partner could hate the other. And Stiles has every right to. Peter feels his stomach drop. 

He has tried to kill Stiles' friends. He bit and turned more than one of Stiles' friends.

He was the worst mate ever.

"What Peter? What's wrong?" Stiles' voice brings Peter out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um. Nothing. It's nothing. They just do that sometimes. Don't tell anyone though. Everything's fine. I'm just going to take you home." Peter starts to focus on the road again and pulls back out onto the highway. As soon as they start going, Peter turns on the radio so Stiles doesn't try to talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the drive home is fast and goes without any problems. Stiles spends it staring out the window, wondering what happend, and Peter spends it trying not to think about what had just happend.

When Peter pulls up to Stiles' house, he turns off the music and turns to Stiles. But to his surprise, he finds that Stiles has passed out with his head leaning against the window. Peter smiles a little to himself as he tries to shake Stiles awake. 

After a couple shakes, Stiles just grumbles and shifts a little. Peter sighs and unbuckles both of their seat belts. He opens his door and walks to the other side of the car. He opens Stiles' door and picks him up princess style gently, making sure not to disturb his sleep. Peter pauses to take a deep breath of air.

The sheriff isn't home. He must be working the night shift. Peter carries Stiles to the front door and shuffles awkwardly for a moment as he tries to find Stiles' key. Finally after searching for a solid four minutes, he finds it in one of Stiles' back pockets. 

He opens the door and shuts it behind him, locking it as well. He'll just go back out the window later. Peter carries Stiles threw the house until he finds his room. He enters and swiftly sets Stiles on the bed. He pulls off Stiles' shoes and tosses them by the door before going into the hallway bathroom to find some ibuprofen for Stiles for when he wakes up in the morning. 

By the time Peter gets back to Stiles' room with the meds and a bottle of water, Stiles has already curled up on his pillow and somehow crawled under the blanket. Peter puts the supplies on the bedside table and goes to the window. After he opens it he turns and looks at Stiles' sleeping face. Peter smiles to himself as he looks at him young mate.

After a moment, Peter climbs out the window and jumps down. He goes to his car and starts it up to drive back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys and girls for reading this. Im going to try to make it into a series. Please leave kudos and comments on how you think it is please. I love to hear feedback!


End file.
